GeneShaft
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: A GeneShaft FanFic. Not a Crossover. Hiroto is discovering his feelings for Mika. What can they learn while out to dinner? Not Perverted! Complete!
1. I Hope I Am Not Dreaming

**GeneShaft - I Hope I Am Not Dreaming -** I could care less whether her hair is red or brown, don't sue me.... I don't own GeneShaft, duh.

* * *

'Your red hair sticks out like a sore thumb in crowds a lot. But most people aren't that observant. You have beautiful brown eyes and your gene type is white. Everybody thinks that being white is a bad thing, but it's not. Being white means you have a great potential. You have the ability to do many things.'

'You hit me once, when we first set out. I deserved it. I was surprised that you hit me. Maybe I had already liked you then. None the less, I should've punished you, I didn't. It was just another way you're different from everyone else. It's a good thing most of the time.'

'If you hadn't have been here, I may have stayed a cold-blooded male. Mario died, Sofia died, Remmy- Levy- Strouss died, you didn't die. I was ill, and when I first woke up, I thought you might be dead. You hadn't come to visit me that day. Strange, I could somehow sense when my crew came in.'

'No one ever came to visit me, except the doctors, Mario, and you. So, when you said Mario was dead, I was upset, but not much. The day you didn't come, I got worried. I dreamt of the first day we met. Not as soldiers, as people. You and Ryoko, you asked me to play. Thank you.'

'I wish we could've been friends a little longer before I had to leave, and become a great leader. I'm sorry about Ryoko. I did not want her to die. Check the recording in my quarters that was retrieved from the ship if you don't believe me. I hate seeing my fellow crew members, fellow trainees, die.'

'Maybe I should've died that day. Maybe I should've let Ryoko live. But I did nothing to stop it, and soon if was over. You see, I was weak. I am still weak in a way. Though I do not care as much now as I did before for the lives of other individuals, I care more for the entire group of colors, and deeply about the whites. Whites are the children, white is you.'

'You harbor so much anger towards me, and I cannot deny the fact that you should be angry with me. I have caused the death of so many people. Everyone says, that a duplicate is not the same as the actual person. I didn't understand. Not when Mario said it, I understood the day Ryoko died. She said it would be okay, because she had a duplicate. I understood, that day, that a duplicate wasn't the real thing.'

'As time passed, I nearly forgot, but I questioned myself many times. Ryoko wanted me to meet you, when I was rescued. I didn't go to earth, I didn't meet you. I almost forgot about it until I looked at the applicants for new soldiers. Your profile popped out at me. Maybe it was the name that caught my memory, or maybe it was your appearance that stirred memories of my childhood, a passing thought in my mind.'

'I recommended you, even though I had no idea what you were capable of. But that is the point, isn't it? That we don't know what you are capable of. You're a white. Whites are weak, right? Wrong. Whites are probably the least weak creatures in the universe. Everyone around me has skills programmed into them, like a machine. You are different because no skills are personally programmed in. You are able to do anything you want because you can control what you are capable of.'

'You were the perfect choice, as pilot of the Shaft. I saw you, the first time you entered the bridge, and I couldn't look away. You had actually come, even when you learned that _I _was the captain. Throughout our mission, you continued to amaze me. So many possibilities. How could one person have so much potential?'

'I think, I confessed how much I cared, the day I thought you were going to die. The day Register Beatrice collapsed. The day my vision became dark, and I first began to get sick. I thought I saw Oberus...I believe I did. Everything got darker, as soon as your death seemed to be at hand. But you lived. Inside I was happy, outside I was neutral.'

'Please forgive me, for all the anger you posses. I wish none of it had ever happened, Ryoko death. You would not hate me, and we might be friends. I believe that you may care about me, even in the slightest, for reasons besides you want to kill me. Why else would you sit by my bedside when I was sick? Why else would you come down to Europa to save me? I hope that I am not dreaming.'

'Your DNA, white, was able to make Europa, an evil moon, into a beautiful Earth. I hope I am not dreaming. That you actually did run over to help me after it was all over. That you actually did hold my hand, hoping I was okay. Mario said something about an emotion called love. A strange feeling is building up inside me. Could this be love, what Mario spoke of?'

"Captain? Captain? Hiroto... Amagiwa!" Mika's voice penetrated Hiroto Amagiwa's thoughts.

"Yes? What is it?" Hiroto saw that he had been dreaming. They were standing in a hallway, on the Bilkis. Soon they would dock, and everyone would leave.

"Why were you staring at me?" Mika asked. Hiroto remembered now. He'd begun to daydream as soon as he entered the hallway and had seen Mika's retreating back. His thoughts had taken over.

"No reason." he said in monotone. Hiroto turned around, to go in the opposite direction of Mika.

"Wait!" Mika burst. "Um...I mean...uh...th....thanks." she turned and ran off.

"For what?" Hiroto asked as she ran off. But Mika didn't turn around to answer him, and so he didn't get an answer. As Hiroto Amagiwa turned to continue walking, he murmured, "I hope I am not dreaming."

"I finally understand you Lord Sneak. And if you really feel that way, then I'm confident that my decision was correct...You see, 'whites' are potential. I very much want to see a white's potential. And if turns out to be humanities salvation....well then....that's a bonus." - Hiroto Amagiwa

"What have you done? What was that?" - Lord Sneak

"THAT is potential, Lord Sneak." - Captain Amagiwa.

"Hiroto...You're one of the chosen...Carry out your duties and responsibilities...Hiroto." - Hiroto's Mother

"Captain...Captain....Don't die before I get to kill you ok?" - Mika Seido

"Seido...Mika Seido...There was something I wanted to tell you...Mika" - Hiroto Amagiwa

"Potential huh?" Hiroto asked himself as the Bilkis docked. "Heh..."

Mika Seido exited the Bilkis. With the rings gone, they wouldn't be in trouble. That's why they were allowed to dock. When she entered the Bilkis, Sofia, Mario, and Tiki were with her. Only Tiki was still alive, and she was with Mir at the moment. The blondes were enjoying solid ground.

"Mika...Mika Seido." came a voice from behind.

"Huh?" Mika turned around to see the captain there. "Captain?" she averted her eyes. "What do you want?" he smiled softly.

"Would you like to get a drink?" he offered. Mika's head snapped up to see him.

"Huh? Wha? Uh....sure...this isn't a trick is it?" she asked, suspicious.

"No. This is entirely my treat. No strings attached." he finsihed walking out of the Bilkis and stopped next to Mika. "Lunch...maybe?" Mika smiled.

"Okay. Your treat? I'm all for it. Let's go!" She took the captain's hand and pulled him along, a smile on her face.

'This is not...a dream.' Captain Hiroto thought, smiling.

* * *

Jessica -- I wrote this to keep my muse quiet. I like how it turned out. All quotes are from the last episode. Enjoy.

_Esprit -- hmm....-admiring work- I like it.....a little different than what I had imagined, but it works..._

Jessica -- Deal. I like it and that's all that matters.

_Esprit -- Work on your Angel fic._

Jessica -- Yes ma'am.


	2. Visitation

**Chapter 2 - Visitation -** They WILL be OOC in this chapter, why? Cause they are no longer on the Bilkis, no longer at war with the rings, no longer captain and second lieutenant.

* * *

A man stepped off a bus in the middle of a small city. It was mostly a city of farms and large acre homes. He looked around, then at himself. Today he was wearing a pair of jeans, normal shoes, and a white shirt. Wearing his uniform would make him stand out too much. 

All the people in town turned to look. A man had shown up in town. It was mostly women, with one or two men. Hiroto took a deep breath, ignored their stares, and walked. Everyone went back to what they were doing. He walked up to a lady that was just standing on the street. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me."

"Yea? What?" She asked. Her hair was long and brown. Her eyes were green and she looked like she could pick a fight at any moment.

"Do you know....where the Seido family lives?" he asked nervously. She smiled.

"Yea. I know where it is. But you might not find who you're looking for. The woman who used to live there was killed by that ring that was floating in space for 5 years. The dog was there all by himself. I felt real sorry for him, all alone. But I guess the girl is still alive....she doesn't come into town as much as she used to, just when she needs to. I think she's spending as much time with the people she cares for as she can, incase that dog is killed, ya know?" She was talking a lot....

"Yes. It seems logical."

"Logical?" she laughed. "You're so uptight! Loosen up male. Where is your register anyway, sir?" she looked around.

"I have been cleared as safe without one...." He said with no pride in his voice. It was as if this was something that anyone would answer.

"Ah. You're special. Well, the Seido house is down that road." she turned back to the question. "Go all the way to the end. As soon as you see a white fence, you're on their property. They own a huge lot of land." she smiled, clapped him on the back, then walked off.

"Yes.....Thank You." he said to the lady before walking off down the road. The bus didn't go down here, so he'd have to walk.

He got to a white fence about 10 minutes later. A sign was set up next to it saying "Seido Property, Welcome. Land beyond as far as you can see belongs to the Seido family"

He looked around, it was all grassy fields and flowers. A forest was seen way in the distance, but he doubted that Mika owned it. "Her mother was an important figure."

* * *

Mika put her dishes, and Bismark's, in the sink. She rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher. She then headed for her room. 

"Hey Bis. I'm going to write Beatrice." Bis gave her a look. "You know very well that she and I are good friends, so don't ask why I bother writing."

Bis turned and walked off as if admitting she was right. Mika walked into her room and turned her computer on. She brought up an email from Beatrice. She read it, then brought up a return mail.

"Hey Beatrice. No, I haven't seen Hiroto since our lunch when we first docked. I kinda wish I had, but no. I totally forgave him for Ryoko's death, I believe that...he may have been telling the truth about how she died. I'm fine, I've become a pretty good cook. Bis misses you, and he can't wait till you visit again."

DING DONG!

"Bis! You answer the door! Your cards are next to the door, right?" Bark. "Great! You know what to do if it's a salesman right?" Bark "Good boy Bis! I'll be out after I finish this email if it's a guest, have them sit in the living room." Bark.

'......I hope you are doing well. I'm happy for you. You have a kid now, a girl too. And you used Mario's DNA too! You got it from the bank right? I knew you liked him. But, I won't say anything. Raise her well. What's her name? Well, give her a hug from me. I have company, so I have to go. I'm not sure how they'll react having to talk to Bis, he's answering the door.

Bye, Mika.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DING DONG!

He heard some very muffled talk coming from inside and a few barks. Then the door opened....no one was there.

"H-Hello?" he asked. Bark! He looked down. "Oh, hello." a sign around his neck said, 'Hello' "Who are you?"

The dog put the sign down and picked another up in his teeth, 'Bismark, Bis for short'

"Well Hello Bis. Is Mika home?"

'Who are you?'

"My name is Hiroto Amagiwa. Is Mika home?" he asked again, bending down.

'Yes.' it laid the sign down and used a marker made for him to write, 'You're Mika's captain'

"Yes, that's right." More writing.

'She talks about you a lot. I got many emails about you from her.'

"I guess....that's good, depending on the content of the email."

'Follow me.' was what Bismark held in his teeth, as he walked off. Hiroto followed him to the living room, wear he sat on the couch. Bis flipped the sign over. 'Wait here.'

Bis then walked off. Amagiwa sat on the couch and looked around. He saw it was pretty normal. There were a lot of pictures of Mika, her mom, and Bismark. A few of Mika and Bis, and one that he nearly laughed at. It was a picture of himself. It was tapped up, and it seemed that she had torn it to shreds at some point. Mika had tried to save it, it seemed.

"Hey Bis! Was it a....." Mika walked out of her room and into the living room, where she spotted Hiroto. "guest...?" she finished.

"Hello Mika." Hiroto said, standing up. Bismark walked in and looked up at Mika with a sign in his mouth.

'It's Hiroto Mika, Amagiwa man.' "Yea, I know Bis." she said softly, then sat down across from Hiroto.

"Your house is nice." he sat down again. Bis brought a tray with drinks on it in on his back. They were sodas. "Thank you Bis." Bis barked happily and licked Hiroto's hand.

"Oh, Captain, you're not wearing any gloves today." Mika noticed.

"You don't have to call me captain Mika. I am no longer your captain." Hiroto said almost monotonously. Mika's face fell, then she smiled slightly.

"Beatrice was asking if I'd seen you lately, I'll have to write her saying you came by."

"Beatrice? You've been in contact?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"Well yea. She came by to meet Bis, now we're pen pals you could say. She's got a kid, ya know?" she petted Bis as he sat on the couch as if he were actually human.

"Really? That's nice." He hadn't known she had a kid. Hiroto had gone to see Beatrice when he decided to meet Mika again. That was weeks ago. "It's been awhile since I've seen you."

"Yea. 4 months. It's hard to believe how much time has passed. That lunch was great, by the way." she smiled shortly, then went back to her usual face.

"W-" Hiroto struggled, it had been hard to ask her to lunch that day, now was just as hard. "Would you like...." now he had her attention. "to.....have d-dinner sometime? With me?" He asked, a slight blush across his face.

Mika didn't say anything. The captain was asking her to dinner? This was a surprise. And he was blushing! Oh, this was great! Mika felt like jumping for joy. But why? She didn't understand why she now felt as though her insides were light as air. Hiroto, who had been looking at the ground, now looked up at her.

"Mika?" he asked unsurely. He thought she was about to decline, her face was stoic.

"I-" she stopped. Her voice wasn't working well. Why? Mika had been happy about having lunch with him, but had suppressed her happiness, she still didn't know why she was happy. Mika swallowed, and tried again. "S-Sure....." that did it, her voice worked again. "I'd love too." she smiled.

"Great." he smiled and let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He stood up. "I'll be back later then?" He was walking towards the door when something grabbed his hand. It was Mika, she didn't even know why she'd stopped him.

"Uh...D-Don't go so soon. It's been awhile....and.....Bis and I were about to go for a walk....why don't you join us?" she said the first thing to her mind, it was true. Bis looked at Hiroto expectantly.

"Ok." he smirked, then it faded. Bismark opened the door and walked out. "Your dog is quite intelligent."

"Ya, momma programmed him that way." Mika said smiling, then she frowned. "Bis says that momma said I was special....before the ring...."

Hiroto looked at her sadly. Her mom had died. She'd mention it just after the attack, and the lady in town had said something about it.....He put a hand on her shoulder, smiled when she looked up, and headed for the door. "Bis is waiting." he said.

They walked down the path that Mika and Bis always took. They walked through a field, the forest (which they don't own), another, yet more, flowery field, and then up a hill, where they stopped and sat down.

"You have a lot of land."

"Yea. Mom was pretty high up. We don't have to pay rent or anything, cause Momma...well, I'm not sure why we don't have to." Mika sat with her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around the, chin on her knees, and staring across the field. Hiroto was sitting with his legs out, leaning slightly on his arms for support.

"I'm....sorry...about your mother." He said. Bis looked at him with this look that Hiroto couldn't read.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Today is a beautiful day, isn't it?" Mika said, changing the subject.

"Yes." Silence........... Mika stood up. "Where are you going?" she began to walk down the hill.

"Well, it's getting late. We've been sitting here for awhile. I'm gonna get ready for....dinner." the last word was....happier than the rest. Hiroto smiled when he noted this.

"Wait up." he walked fast until he caught up, then slowed down. Bis followed them, he thought this dinner was a great opportunity for Mika to forget about her mom for a minute.

* * *

Can someone please review? 

-someone pokes her-

Besides Blue?

-poking stops-

I really like this story, but none of my friends know what the heck GeneShaft is. Also, it was intended to be a one-shot called "I Hope I Am Not Dreaming" but I just had to continue it.

Just post this story already

You like it, so don't pretend you don't.


	3. Date Time!

**Chapter 3 - Date Time!**

**Just Call Me Blue - **Of Course I want you to review! You're my only reviewer! I just...was trying...to get more reviewers.....

* * *

20 minutes later, Mika came out of her room. Hiroto had gone and changed his clothes while waiting. He was now wearing dress pants and a white shirt, with a jacket. Mika had her hair done nice, but not up, she was wearing a simple black dress, long, and a jacket. 

"Uh...is it....to much?" She was blushing a lot. She had never worn this dress. Her mom had given it to her, saying 'Wear this when you go on your first actual date, with the guy you like more than anyone else. Make sure he likes you too though Mika. I don't want your heart broken. I'm a scientist, but I know the concept of feelings.'

"No. I'm taking you out of town. This town doesn't seem to have to many nice restaurants. So we're going to Tokyo. It's not far." Hiroto stood up and took her arm. He led her to the door.

Bark! They looked down. Bis had a new sign. 'Have fun! Bye!' They laughed once, at the same time.

"Alright Bis. Watch the house, okay?" Mika pointed a finger at Bis and he nodded. "Good boy." They left.

The two took a bus to a slightly bigger town, then a bus to Tokyo. Then they walked to the restaurant, which wasn't far from the bus stop.

"Wow....it's huge!" Mika exclaimed. The restaurant was not even on the ground! There was an entrance and exit kinda room, then a long elevator. Then, at the top, was a circular building where everyone ate. "The Skyline Feast fits this place well.....it must cost a fortune to come here! Look! 'Reservation Only'" Her face dropped. "You got reservations?"

Hiroto blushed, and nodded.

"It would've been bad if I'd declined huh?" she smirked like she had an evil plan, then took his arm and hurried to the front door.

"Do you have reservations?" the desk man asked. He sounded like he owned the place.

"Yes. Amagiwa." he stated as if he were captain again.

"Amagiwa....yes.....hm....I'm sorry sir. I don't have an Amagiwa." He smirked at Hiroto's face. It was a mix of anger, confusion, and annoyance. "I have an Amagiwa and Seido. Would that happen to be you?"

"Yes. You have a strange sense of humor sir....yea, very on Hiroto." Mika said, laughing nervously and sweat-dropping. She led Hiroto inside.

"His sense of humor is annoying." She stated in the elevator. Hiroto stopped glaring.

"Yes. His register wasn't even paying attention either." he stated, no emotion on his face.

"Oh yea, why don't you need Beatrice anymore?" Mika asked.

"Ah, right. I was told by the council, that my actions in defeating Lord Sneak, and bringing about the end of the Ring problem was proof enough that I wasn't going to hurt anyone unless they truly deserved it." he looked slightly proud. Mika glared. "Of course..." he looked serious. "I told them that I had not ended the ring problem, that it had been you....a white."

"A white? What's that got to do with anything?"

"I said that you had been the person to save mankind and they laughed. Said a white wasn't capable of it. I am convinced that you are a truly amazing person. You are capable of anything. And I-" he stopped, eyes wide at what he had almost said.

"Yea? You what?" Mika asked. He looked at her with slight worry at having to say it, but then the doors opened and they exited.

"Hello sir and lady. Just two? Your table is here." he looked at Hiroto, knew who it was, and simply headed for the table in a corner. "It's about time Amagiwa. You're too up stuck for your own good sometimes." he whispered to Hiroto, switching the up and the stuck. Hiroto glared. "Of course sir. I apologize." and he left.

They ordered food, the man left, and Mika sat staring at the table. Hiroto was watching her head, since he couldn't see her face.

"Hey, Cap- I mean, Hiroto? Do you remember Mario ever talking about something called 'love' to you? Ever?" She asked.

"Love?" he thought. "Yes....once. A while ago. He was very sentimental after his register died. I believe it was she, who introduced Mario to that line of thinking. He said that long ago, humans believed that love could conquer all. It was an emotion that humans felt for one person, and one person only. They could 'love' many people, like friends and family, but only one person actually was truly 'loved' by you, or whomever felt the emotion. This is why we are sad when someone we know dies."

"Yea....Tiki said- well, everyone was telling me that they loved me just before I went to get you 5 months ago. Saying that Mario said it was unpredictable, like me. They said I was so great, that I could pull off even the impossible." Hiroto was still stuck back at the 'Tiki said' part, though he'd heard the rest.

"They're right." he stated plainly. Mika looked up as the food was brought. "Thank You." he said to the man, then began to eat.

They ate silently. Then Hiroto asked something. "What did Tiki say?" Mika nearly choked on her food.

"N-Nothing..." she said when she could breath again. Hiroto knew it wasn't nothing, or she wouldn't have reacted like that. But he finished his meal anyway. When they were done, Hiroto paid, then they entered the elevator to leave.

"Tonight wasn't the best dinner, was it?" Hiroto asked, stoically.

"No....I guess not." Mika looked at the ground. Hiroto looked at her for a minute.

"What did Tiki say?" he asked again. Mika, who was lost in her thoughts, answered him.

"She said, "Gee, must be love...that's sweet, Love." She was talking about me and you. Saying that I love you and you loved me cause I was worried about you and she knew I'd been visiting you everyday in the sick bay." She gasped, realizing what she'd said. She covered her mouth and looked up at Hiroto, who seemed to have stopped breathing. Her hand hid the large blush, so she was lucky.

"You visited me in the sick bay?" What? That's what he was asking about? What about the 'I love you and you loved me' part? Oh well.

"Yea. So?" He had this look on, it said that he was really happy. Happy that Mika had even cared enough to come see him.

"It was you then."

"What was?"

"I kept feeling this warm presence. Everyday. I could faintly hear you when you came to visit." the doors opened and he stopped talking.

They left, and got on the bus. The bus stopped, they boarded another, then arrived in town. It was late, no one was out. He walked her back to her house.

"Finish what you began." Mika said with slight coldness to her voice. Hiroto thought, remembered what he'd been talking about, and continued.

"I could hear you talking. I heard you say that everyone was worried, even you...I heard when you said Mario was dead."

"Beatrice said you asked about it, why? If you heard me, why'd you ask?"

"I didn't want to believe it."

"Oh."

"When you didn't visit me that one day....I thought maybe you had died." he admitted, turning to look away.

"Huh?" she looked at him. He was worried about me....She felt like crying, but held it in. She was not going to be weak.

"I dreamt of when we were little....I remembered the first time we met. You and Ryoko were picking flowers, you asked me to play with you."

"That's why...you said 'I'd be happy to play with you' when you came around for a minute...." Mika hid the sadness from her voice.

"I don't remember saying it aloud....But...I was happy to play with you. You were my first friends." Mika looked down. Hiroto put his arm across her shoulders. It was getting cold. "Mika...please don't make me think you're dead again...."

Mika looked at him, he was looking at the ground. "It....it scared me...to think you were dead." he admitted. She could tell it was taking a lot from him, just to admit these things to her. "I went to the bridge....Beatrice answered each of my questions with 'they are dead.' I was afraid to ask about you. For I thought the answer would be the same."

Mika felt tears in her eyes. The warmth of his shoulder, the kindness of his words...his worry....his care....her sadness...her mom's death....living alone with Bis....losing Sofia, Remmy, and Mario....

"Then she answered my unasked question. She said you were resting in your room. I felt relived. She said you were resting because of 'metal fatigue.' I must have been asking a lot of you. And I'm sorry Mika. I never wanted to be so harsh...Ryoko had asked me to meet you, before she died."

Ryoko....no tears had yet fallen, but they were close.

"I forgot about it....until the day your picture showed up in the applicants list. I asked that you be assigned to my ship, I wanted to meet you. I found myself strangely drawn to you, like we were meant to meet, to save mankind. I saw you, and found you hated me."

Mika was still looking at him, he wasn't looking at her though.

"I had hoped your hatred would die, after spending time on the ship. When it didn't, I was disappointed. But I dealt with it. I listened to a recording from the incident. I questioned whether or not I could have done more to save her....In the end, I decided that I had done all I could, and the guilt I carried started to disappear. But you still hated me, so the sadness stayed. I thought you would die, and next thing I knew, I was sick."

Because he thought I might die? Because of me? When did I forgive him? I can't remember...

"You are a very kind person Mika. I was so cold, and you were angry, but you gave me what I deserved, each time. You punched me, I deserved it. I became more caring, I didn't know why. You helped me Mika, thank you. Mika....About what Mario was saying, what Tiki concluded..." Oh god. "I think....that the feeling Mario spoke of...Has begun to form inside humans once again...I think...It has formed inside of me....I've never felt like this before Mika."

Oh god....He saying he....He loves me? Mika blushed, tears brimming. I never understood love, maybe I did....

"Mika.....I think I.....love you." he finished. Mika couldn't hold it back...

His warmth, care, love, protective feeling, words of kindness, his worry. My sadness, losing Ryoko, Mother, Sofia, Mario, and Remmy. My anger became sorrow, when I forgave him.

The tears came, Mika fells to her knees. Hiroto knelt down, worried, and held her shoulders.

"Mika. Are you alright?" He asked. Mika shook her head and held his shirt. She cried into his chest, not knowing anything except that she was sad and he was there to comfort her. Hiroto didn't know how to react.

"Hiroto....." Mika said as she cried. "Mom's gone! Sofia died! Remmy was murdered and Mario was killed. Ryoko committed suicide!" she kept crying. Hiroto felt so sorry for her. "You almost died too! You almost.....almost...." Mika's vision, blurry as it was, began to fade. She fell backwards onto the ground.

"Mika!" the voice was far away. "Mika hold on_! Mika....." _so far away..... _"Wake up.....Mika...." _so.....far.... _"Mika....."_

* * *

Ok, that's the end of Chapter 3. PLEEEAAASSSEEE Review! 

Stop begging ya moron.

Esprit. Stop acting like you don't care! You've been moping around for a while! All you'll do is help me with my Angel Charms fic!

Isn't that enough? -sounds depressed-

See!? You're sad!

Shut up -lays down and goes to bed-

It's 3:30 in the afternoon!

-asleep


	4. Horrible Nightmare

Chapter 4 - Horrible Nightmare

It was warm.....so warm....Mika wanted to stay right there....forever....in this embrace....embrace?

She was being held by someone. The room was lit by a fire, burning comfortably somewhere near her. Her eyes were still closed. The embrace she was in was warmer than the fire though. Who was.....?

Hiroto Amagiwa. He must have carried her home. Had she fainted? Her head hurt....a headache? Maybe a fever? No...she didn't feel sick...

Soft breathing came to her ear, she realized that she was laying down. Mika opened her eyes. She was still in her dress, he was still in his nice outfit too....but his jacket was on her. He was laying on her couch, the fire burning slowly. He was hugging her, even though he'd fallen asleep...

Mika closed her eyes to keep from crying again. Why would she cry? Hiroto cared too much about her...

'Well momma, I wore the dress on a date with the man that loves me....you know what love is, right?' Mika thought.

Mika found her hand lay inside Hiroto's, she noticed this when his grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly. What was he dreaming about? Mika could only wonder. As if granting her wish, he began to talk in his sleep.

"Mika...." She looked up at him, thinking he was awake. "No Mika.....don't...." he was dreaming? No. This was a nightmare. "No...I won't....I'll pick a different driver....Mika....."

A dream about her driving the shaft?

"Mika....2nd Lt. Seido.....The ring. Don't go..." Mika nearly gasped, he was crying now. "I said no....." his embrace became tighter, more protective. "Don't....don't go..." he said a minute later.

* * *

Hiroto blinked. He was back in the captains spot on the Bilkis. Everyone was there, Mika was there. She was glaring. Beeping caught his attention and he turned to his register.

"Energy levels are high. It's a ring Captain. 2200 in front. Preparing for attack. Prep the shaft." she ordered.

"Shaft preparation completed." One of the workers said a moment later.

"D selection Captain." Beatrice asked. Everyone looked to him. Mika glared.

"I'll do it. I'll show you what I can do, bastard." she declared, turning towards the door. "Come on Sofia!"

"Mika." Hiroto called. Only Mario turned to looked. "No Mika. Don't go. I didn't choose you." he said feebly.

Mika opened the door and ran out, Sofia right behind her.

"No. I won't allow it.....I'll pick another driver." he said softly to himself, but Beatrice crushed that hope.

"I'm ready!" came Mika's voice.

"Launch preparation complete, Launching Shaft." Beatrice announced.

The Shaft launched, it was headed for the ring. The ring was charging up.

"Mika...." He became more forceful, yet more worried. "Second Lieutenant Seido. The Ring is about to attack. Don't go. Discontinue."

Mario was still looking at him, Beatrice had only glanced, the others were either watching Mika or working.

The ring shot. It hit the Shaft head on. The attack was longer than the others, as if all the energy had been put into one attack. When it finally stopped, the ring disintegrated and the Shaft, now in shambles, floated through space.

"Retrieve the shaft! Hurry!" he ordered. The shaft was retreived. Although he was captain, Hiroto ran from the room and was the first one to the boarding room. Mika's cockpit returned, all bent and broken.

"Mika!" Tiki called. Sofia jumped from her pod and ran over, Hiroto was crying, but only Mario noticed, everyone else, Tiki and Sofia, were crying.

Hiroto took Mika in his arms and held her as Sofia checked her life signs. "No...No! Please let it be wrong." Sofia cried, hitting the pod. "She's dieing...."

"No..." Hiroto held her tighter. "I said no...."

"Hiroto..." Mario put a hand on his shoulder, but he took no mind.

"Don't go...." Hiroto pleaded softly with her. The sound of heartbeats from the pod's life monitor began to fade. "Don't....don't go....." they stopped all together. "Mika!" he held her closer, hoping she would wake up, praying. But her body became cold, the room became black.

* * *

Mika took comfort in Hiroto's embrace, she closed her eyes. Did she love him too? She thought so....after forgiving him, it seemed she began to care for him. Soon, Mika fell asleep. Minutes later....

Hiroto's eyes snapped open. He was about to sit up when he realized where he was.

'Mika's house....' he looked in his arms. 'Mika....' he smiled sadly. 'It was all just a dream....I'm glad. That lunch was nice, it wasn't a dream. That was a nightmare, I wouldn't want it real...'

Mika snuggled further into the warmth of Hiroto's shirt. He smiled. She was alive....

Bis walked over with a sign. 'You cried in your sleep.'

"What?" he asked. Hiroto felt his eyes, there were remnants of water around them. "I did....Did Mika wake up?" Switching of signs.

'Yes.' 'Sleeping again'

"I see." Mika opened her eyes and rubbed them. "Oh. Did we wake you?" he sat up slightly.

"Yea...No worries though." she sat up. "What were you....dreaming of?"

"Huh?"

"You cried....I woke up and saw you crying...why?"

"N-Nothing....I do not need to explain it."

"You were dreaming about me driving the shaft...." shocked look from Hiroto. "I heard you say 'driver' so I pieced it together."_ 'Oh'_ "Where you crying...because in your dream....I died?"

Hiroto looked down at the couch.

"I see. You really do care I guess." Mika stood up. "I'm going to bed, you can stay here for the night if you want Captain...I mean, Hiroto." she went into her room. Hiroto looked hurt.

Bismark picked up a sign. 'She cares.'

"Really? It doesn't seem so." he sounded monotone.

'She does. Mika's a hothead.'

"Yes, she is isn't she. Good night Bis. I'll sleep here, the extra covers are in the closet right?"

'yes'

He retrieved some covers and laid on the couch. Bis went to his little room. Hiroto fell back asleep.

Mika picked up the phone. She dialed a number.

'Click' _"Hello?"_

"Hi. Is this the child agency?"

_"Yes. Would you like us to make a child for you?"_

"Yea...."

_"Do you have a spouse yet? Would you like his DNA incorporated into the child as well?"_

"Well....can I call back in the morning....after I ask if he wants his DNA in there?"

_"Of course. Good-bye."_ 'Click'

"Kinda rude, but okay."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mika woke up before the rest of them and made breakfast. She had eggs and bacon ready by the time Bis and Hiroto woke up.

Bark.

"Morning Bis. Oh, Hi Hiroto....I'm still getting used to not calling you captain all the time." she smiled nervously.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down and staring at the eggs. "You made this?"

"Yea. I thought I'd make breakfast for you too, since you're already here and all." Mika answered, sitting down at the table too. Bis sat under the table, and ate his food.

"So. What's wrong Mika? Why are you nervous?" Hiroto asked as he finished. Mika swallowed the last of her meal and picked up the plates.

"I uh.....called the uh....well, Sofia always wanted one...I thought maybe I would get one...."

"A what?"

"A kid."

"What?"

"A kid. I called the child agency place. They asked if I had a spouse and if I wanted to have his DNA in the kid too." She looked at him and blushed. He blushed slightly too. "I said I'd get back to them....on it..." the blush deepened.

"You wanted to know....if I wanted my DNA in your daughter, or son?" he asked, clearly understanding the dilemma. Nod. "If you want it to be....but I'd have to be....your...spouse.....husband....." deepened red blush.

"O-ok....I'll uh....call them back and....yea....." Bismark interrupted her babble by sitting on the table with a sign in his mouth.

'Get Married' was on the sign. It was written in her mother's handwriting. Mika knew her mother had planned for when this happened.

They stared at each other. Hiroto spoke first.

"Well then...I should do the honors I guess..." he said. "Mika Seido" _'Full Name! Oh gosh....'_ "Will you..." _'I can't take this!'_ Mika was screaming in her head. "Marry me?" he finished. All screaming thoughts were gone.

"Yes." she said simply. They both smiled through their blushes, which were deeper red than any blush ever. Silence ensued.

"Ok. I'll call them back then...." she picked up the phone.

'Click' _"Hello again. You are calling about the child's DNA. Your answer?"_

"Yes. Put both DNA in the child." Mika said, her blush returning.

_"What may I ask is your name?"_

"M-Mika. Mika Seido."

_"And What is your spouses name?"_

"H-Hiroto A-Amagi-wa...Hiroto Amagiwa."

_"Amazing."_ The lady was surprised at the name. _"I need confirmation from the spouse."_

"Yes, include my DNA too." Hiroto said to the phone, which he had switched to videophone.

_"Ah. Hello Major Amagiwa. I understand. You will be notified at this number when you can pick the child up. Good-bye."_ 'Click'

* * *

Ok....I didn't get a SINGLE review to the third chapter....But I'm posting anyways... 


	5. Epilogue

**Chapter 5 - Epilogue **

It's been 5 years since the day Mika called the agency. Her name is now Mika Seido Amagiwa. She is married to Hiroto Amagiwa. Their daughter's name is Sofia Amagiwa. Their son's name is Mario Amagiwa. Sofia is 5, Mario is 4.

Sofia ran in, her long blue hair behind her. "Daddy!" she called.

"Sofia. Did you give Bis a good walk?" he asked.

"Yep!" she nodded her head ferociously.

"And where's your mother?"

"She's coming. Daddy!" Sofia jumped down.

Mika entered through the door. The world was becoming like it was in the 21st century, in the fact that people have started having kids the normal way. Hospitals are more busy than ever with new births. But most people still use the genetic tube way. It will be awhile before many people use the old fashioned way of doing things.

Mario walks in, holding his mom's hand. He is staring at her with huge eyes, he's always had a huge curiosity, His mother's huge stomach amazed him to no end.

"Hi Hiroto." She said, tiredly.

"Maybe I should walk Bis now?" He asked, helping her sit.

"No. I need the exercise. I am not going to sit at home cause I'm having a kid like they used to." she declared. Hiroto smiled. "You smile a lot more these days. Ever since we got married."

"Cause I have a reason to smile. Only 3 more months and I'll have another daughter. Do you have a name yet?" he asked. All girls names were left to Mika.

"Yep. The last of our friends. The last casualty of the Bilkis and it's crew, besides that guy that killed Mario." Hiroto smiled sadly. He knew the name.

"Ryoko." He said. He still felt sad that he had had any part in the death of Ryoko. A knock caught their attention.

"Hello? Mika? Hiroto? You home?" came Beatrice's voice.

"Yes. Come on in Beatrice." Mika called.

"My! You're coming along. I'm amazed at how this works, I hate to use you, but I'm memorizing and writing down what happens during pregnancy."

"Don't worry about it. Hiroto. Calm down." Hiroto had been glaring.

"Remmy, come in here." Beatrice called to the 5 yr old standing in the doorway. Sofia and Remmy began playing.

"I still think it's nice that you named her after Remmy." Mika smiled.

"Yes. Tiki hasn't even found a guy she's interested in. Mir has told me she's thinking of being a single mother. Dolce is taking school again. I hope they do alright." Beatrice said, sitting down as Mario joined the two girls as they played. "I hope your daughter comes out ok."

"Yea. Me too. I named her after my best friend. Ryoko."

"Ryoko?"

"The reason why she hated me in the first place." Hiroto said, not smiling, not frowning.

"Ah. Well, I wish you two the best of luck. Your marriage is doing great." Beatrice frowned.

"Don't worry. You don't have to marry. Remmy, your black haired daughter, reminds you of Mario, right? You don't have to marry. Just keep your daughter close." Mika put a hand on Beatrice's shoulder. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Rest easy." Beatrice and Hiroto said at about the same time.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3 months later, Ryoko was born without any complications. She was the youngest of the three children, but she was the brightest. Mario was next, and Sofia, though not dumb, was the dimmest. They all graduated school with flying colors.

Ryoko became an environmentalist. Hiroto is still an officer, as is Mika. Bis takes care of everything when they're gone. Sofia became a children's book writer and Mario became an astronaut, he is helping mankind discover new solar systems.

Remmy is a Register. Beatrice is a teacher teaching 2nd grade.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tiki grew up and became a single mother with one daughter which she named Hilda.....boy what a name. Mir had 2 children, one of each gender, and is a great mom. Their names are Miaka and Jean(Gadot!). Tiki and Mir have become a team and go on space missions together. They're the best of friends. Bis is a baby-sitter.

Gene Colors - Includes Ryoko, who had a gene color....kinda

Sofia - Peony Purple  
Ryoko - White  
Mario - Golden Orange  
Remmy - Baby Blue  
Hilda - Marie Gold  
Miaka - Royal Blue  
Jean - Vermillion

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks to Just Call Me Blue, my only reviewer. Anyone who comes across this, please review, even though I won't be able to thank you.


End file.
